


Welp, That Happened

by Cinnamon_Writes



Series: RIORDANVERSE ONESHOTS! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Makeouts, Rachel & Meg r bffs fite me on this, lol dont actually, megpollo is compared to solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Writes/pseuds/Cinnamon_Writes
Summary: Rachel walks in on Meg and Apollo arguing. About ten minutes later, they're making out.





	Welp, That Happened

I had Meg's birthday present picked out, and I was bringing it to her. When I poked my head in the curtains, I saw Meg and Apollo arguing.

"Why can't you have a _normal_ favorite color, Meg?" Apollo was asking.

"Turquoise is a normal color,  _Lester!_ " my friend retaliated with a biting glare.

_Gods, those two are worse than Will and Nico when it comes to arguing,_ I thought as I slid down next to the door.

About ten minutes later, I checked on them again and immediately regretted it.

Meg was on her tiptoes, lips locked with Apollo's.

I puked in my mouth.

_That's another similarity to Will and Nico: both couples are very bipolar._


End file.
